A Personal Contract
A Personal Contract is the tutorial and first mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of five segments: Gardens, Greenhouse, Cliffside, Mansion Ground Floor, and Mansion 2nd Floor. Only Mansion Ground Floor is scored. Mission Information A Personal Contract is set on the outskirts of Chicago, on the grounds of the mansion of Agent 47's former handler, Diana Burnwood. After she sabotages the ICA, Agent 47 is ordered by the reformed organization's division chief; Benjamin Travis, to eliminate her. After accessing the mansion's gardens and greenhouse, 47 acquires the Head of security's keycard and locates Diana on the mansion's 2nd floor. After fatally wounding her, 47 questions Diana's motives, who wanted to protect Victoria from the Agency's doctors. Having little time left, Diana requests 47 to protect Victoria from the Agency, to which he agrees. 47 then locates Victoria in her room and the two leave the mansion. The highest ranking for this is Shadow. In scores it is 34,410. Objectives *Access the mansion grounds *Infiltrate the gardens *Infiltrate the greenhouse *Gain access to the mansion *Disable the security system *Get the keycard from the Head of Security *Locate the second floor entrance *Locate Diana *Get to Victoria Items Firearms * Jagd P22G - Carried by all of the guards. Melee Weapons * Axe - Embedded in a large stump to the left of a large round concrete drain near the beginning of the wooded path. * Brick - Found around the gardens area. ** On a large rock, by a container, north of the large round concrete drain area. ** On the short wall inside the small enclosure on the west side of the gardens. ** On a black box at the base of the stairs not far from the small enclosure on the west side of the gardens. ** On the ground at the base of a small wall not far from the edge of the nearby pond. * Book - On a couch inside the small enclosures at both the west and east sides of the gardens. * Coffee Mug - Located in the gardens and cliffside areas. ** Gardens - On a small table inside the tennis court. ** Cliffside - On the counter, on some black crates across from the counter, and on some black crates by a chair near the counter. * Filet Knife - On the counter at the patio when you enter the greenhouse area. * Fire Poker - By the large fireplace in the living room. (Mansion ground floor) * Hammer - On a small wall just south of the large metal art sculpture in the centre of the gardens. (Very close to the two guards having a conversation next to the sculpture) * Knife - On the cutting table by the stove. * Radio - In the kitchen near the entrance to the bar area. * Statue Bust - On a counter on the second floor near the bathroom door when you first enter the mansion interior. * Wrench - On a large rock just northeast of where the axe is located. Evidence *When disabling the security, there is a tape close to the door on a shelf. *In the mansion ground floor on a table in living room, there is a magazine. Other * Keycard - Carried by the head of security. * Sleeping Pills - In the second floor bathroom when you first enter the mansion interior. Disguises * Gardener * Mansion Interior Guard * Mansion Exterior Guard * Chef Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see A Personal Contract challenges. For video guide click in the corresponding name of the challenge Trivia *In Mansion Ground Floor, if you throw too many objects near chef, he will become glitched after some time. Due to this glitch, he will freeze and move only if you touch his back (which makes him move forward, instead of turning his back.) or throw another object near him, though the latter sometimes does not work. The only way to fix this is to make yourself spotted by the chef. *Parts of this mission had been played by Conan O'Brien in a special preview with Clueless Gamer on Xbox 360. In it, Conan O'Brien made 47 pass through a guard. *The mission has tutorials to guide new players; however on Purist difficulty the tutorials are disabled, with the Mansion 2nd Floor's Point Shooting being optional, rather than the only way to eliminate/bypass the guards. This allows the player to either subdue or distract the guards, as well as be detected, in order to reach Victoria. Gallery 47_driving_to_Diana's_Chicago_Mansion.png|47 driving an ice cream truck to Diana's Chicago mansion. 47_kills_the_entrance_guard_of_Diana's_Mansion.png|47 attacking the guard at the mansion's entrance. Gardens.png|Gardens Greenhouse.png|Greenhouse Cliffside.png|Cliffside A_Personal_Contract.png|Mansion Ground Floor Mansion_2nd_Floor.png|Mansion 2nd Floor Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions